


So that’s what you’re calling it these days

by Nearlywitchesandhunters



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a hint of voice kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearlywitchesandhunters/pseuds/Nearlywitchesandhunters
Summary: Couldn’t sleep so I wrote some smut. Enjoy(Unedited)
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	So that’s what you’re calling it these days

O-oh thats, thats real nice. Your -ah, your doing anngg- ah a real nice job there, fjord. 

Caduceus moaned again, the sound pouring out from deep in his chest, and it went right to the pit of fjords stomach. He wanted to head the sound again and again. He wanted to hear the deep timber of caduceus’ voice praise him, tell him how nice it felt and how good he was. He loved it, and if you asked him at this very moment he’d say he needed it. But more than anything, fjord wanted to make that deep soothing voice shack and catch as caduceus struggled to find words, as he so rarely did. 

Fjord drew his tongue up in a long stripe before carefully sucking the head into his mouth. He let his tongue circle it for a few second before sinking down as much as he could, taking about half of caduceus’ cock before he couldn’t take anymore and pulled back, using his hand to work the rest as he bobbed his head back down. 

A litany of little “oh’s” and “ah’s” spilled from caduceus’ kiss-bitten lips, and it was like a song to fjords ears. They stayed like this for a while, shading soft moans in the space between them, and something warm began to bloom inside fjords chest. That space has become peaceful, tranquil even, but the spell was broken when fjord accidentally let one of his tusks rub up against caduceus’s cock, he was still getting used to them again, and caduceus let out a deep growl. The noise sounded as if it was ripped from his lungs. 

Fjord decided to be a little less carful as he sped up his pace. As he did so, he reached down to palm himself, making quick work of it. Sounds were spilling from caduceus’ mouth like a fountain, most of which sounded like they were trying to be praise but had gotten jumbled of their way out. A few nice’s and good’s made there way through along with more than a few “fjords” as they both hurdles towards climax. Fjord barely got a moments notice before caduceus was coming, fjords name on his lips, and fjord was swallowing thickly, his own orgasm crashing into him a few moments later. 

As they both came down from the ecstatic high, they heard a happy knock at the door. 

“When you two are done come downstairs we’re having dinner!” Jester called from the other side of the door.

“Sure thing Jessie, we’ll be right down.” Fjord silently cursed his voice for being so hoarse, that is until he saw the lovely contented smile on caduceus’ face. He did that, he caused the light, easy smile the practically light up the room and that same bloom in his chest returned. 

After about 15 minutes spent making themselves presentable, they joined the rest of the mighty nein for dinner, taking their saved places, coincidentally (or not so coincidentally) next to each other. 

“Damn what took you so long,” Beau bemoaned as Nott quiet butted in.

“Ya, what were you guys even doing up there?”

Caduceus began to speak but fjord quickly cut him off, “we were communing with the wild mother.”

Caleb didn’t even look up as be spoke before taking a long drink from his tankard. “Oh so that’s what your calling it these days.”


End file.
